


he's waiting

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Jay's nervous on his and Kai's wedding day.
Relationships: Kai/Jay Walker
Kudos: 39





	he's waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this was written like... last year and I finally got around to finishing it oof.

Jay fixed the sleeve of his suit, rocking on his heels. This was not fun. The anxiety was kicking in. What if he messed up? What if he did something wrong? This was an important day... He wrung his hands, his mind relaying dozens of possible mistakes he could make- what he could ruin, what we could destroy, what he could-

"Jay?" Nya's quiet voice called to him from across the room, "Jay? Are you in here?"

The boy only sunk in on himself, trying not to let the girl know he was there. But in seconds, she had found him and walked up to him.

"Jay, are you alright?" Her hair was up in a bun, messy strands falling out of it. She wore a blue and maroon kimono, showcasing her symbol. Her lips were a dark shade of red, her eyes softly watching him. "Hey, you can talk to me..."

He hugged himself, blue eyes downcast. "What if I mess up?"

"You won't mess up..."

"I will... It's such an important day and- I don't even know..."

Nya smiled, hugging him and giving him a soft smile. "You'll be fine. You know, he's waiting for you out there, right?"

Jay ran a had through his hair and smiled. "Thanks, Nya."

"Anytime, bud. Now let's fix your suit and tie so you at least look presentable when you take that walk, hm?"

* * *

Kai shivered. Nya had just gone to find Jay. He was late.

He knew his fiance was going to be late- The other boy was often nervous.

But it didn't help his own nerves at all. He was supposed to walk out any moment now, and if the lightning ninja was late on his own procession, then Kai would be waiting longer than usual.

Zane and Lloyd had walked out already, along with Pixal and Skylor. Many of their friends and family were waiting.

For them.

Cole patted his back. "You ready?" The earth ninja chuckled.

"Kinda? I'm so much more nervous than any time we fought villains whose only goal was to make our lives hell," Kai chuckled, rocking on his heels.

"Oh, here comes Nya..." The other mumbled, "I'll go help with Jay. She's coming over. It's time." He walked away, his sister filling in the spot.

"It's time." She whispered, looping her arm with her brother's.

"Yeah."

The doors swung open and they walked.

* * *

Jay stood to the side of the doors, knowing that he was supposed to go out any moment. 

"He's waiting for you," Cole grinned from beside him, "You know you can't do anything to stop him from marrying you."

"Yeah," He smiled, "I'll be out, you should be standing by him."

Cole nodded, making his way in before Jay finally convinced himself that it was time.

He walked through the doors and in front of the altar was Kai. The man he was going to marry.

The moment they made eye contact, all of Jay's nervousness vanished.


End file.
